Don't Forget Where You Came From
by raeofchaos
Summary: He's more than my brother, he's my best friend. So why can't he love Sawyer as much as I do?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Crash_

"God damn't, you twit, not again!" He was fidgeting, sweating. He turned to look at me from his aisle seat.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," He replied with a slight stutter.

"Bullocks. Go on, go get your fix. Don't mind me." I said glaring at him.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," He muttered walking unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Sure." He walked away. I sighed and turned back to what I've been doing most of the trip, staring out the window. He's slowly killing himself, really. Suddenly it dawned on me, I really have to pee.

But Charlie's in the bathroom no doubt. I don't really feel like waiting on a line.. Maybe there'll be another bathroom.

I unbuckled my seatbelt as well. I could at least walk around and look for another bathroom.

So I did. About halfway to the bathroom, that's when the turbulence started to hit.

"Shit." The fasten seatbelt sign turned on, blaring at me from all directions, every seat.

I glanced around again hoping to see my brother sitting down somewhere, safely.

I didn't.

"Audrey Bidelia Pace, don't you freak out." I muttered, fingering the crystal cross around my neck.

I heard a voice with a Southern accent. American Southern.

"Hey, Rainbows, in case you can't tell from the oxygen masks hanging from the ceiling, if you don't sit down, you're going to _die."_

And that's when my state of shock melted away. I ran to the nearest empty seat, refastened my seatbelt, put on the yellow oxygen mask, and prayed to God that my brother and I would make it through alive. Why didn't he listen to me when I wanted to stay in Australia longer?

The Sun was really bright, beating down on my eyes, making it hard to see. I turned my head. There was an airplane on fire with people running around wildly. "What the fuck?" I whispered. I turned my head to the other side. Trees. Lots of them. I groaned, sitting up. The first words that came to my mind was, what happened last night?

And then I remembered. The plane. The crash. I sighed, not exactly an ideal Wednesday afternoon.

And then I remembered something else. Charlie was on that plane with me. In the bathroom.

"Shit!" I screeched, bolting up. Every muscle in my body hurt but I didn't care.

I ran to the first person I saw, a large man with long curly hair.

"Have you seen my brother? Blonde hair, accent like mine?"

"No sorry dude."

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "Thanks anyways," I muttered. I ran from person to person, asking each of them if they saw my brother. I finally found him with a pregnant woman and the giant guy.

"Charlie!" I screamed, ecstatic to see my big brother alive and well.

"Aud!" He smiled, standing up to give me a huge bear hug that if every bone in my body wasn't crushed from the crash itself, would be now.

After sitting next to him and his little group, I realized he had probably been with the pregnant girl the whole time, not caring to look for me. That pissed me off.

"Where the hell where you! I was looking everywhere for you!" I screamed at my favorite brother. He looked up at me in surprise.

"I was with Claire. I told you that remember?"

I stomped my foot stubbornly.

"And didn't even care to look for your only sister? You're the worst person I've ever met!" I screeched in his face before storming off. By now the whole group of survivors was staring at me, but I really didn't care. At least they got their little show, their entertainment of the night.

I sat on the edge of the forest. I drummed my fingers on the dirt floor, bored. I really wished I brought my guitar with me at this point. My brother had been teaching me for the past few months. I sighed. Maybe I could borrow his later. He always has that thing with him.

Still bored, I decided to talk to some of the other survivors. I stood up, brushed the dirt off of my neon blue skinny jeans, and walked back to the beach.

I looked around for someone interesting to talk too, and saw the tall blonde hick from the plane rummaging through suitcases.

I walked up to him and sat down next to the green suitcase he was currently looking in.

"So, watcha doing?" I asked curiously. He looked at me almost in a glare.

"What's it to you, Rainbows?"

"Well, Cowboy Tom, I got bored." He looked at me again with an odd expression, somewhere between annoyance and curiosity.

After a good stare, he replied simply, "It's Sawyer," and that's when I knew the conversation was over. If he didn't want to tell me what he was doing, fine. I'd find somebody else to talk to.

And so I began wandering around aimlessly. Their was a creeper eating an orange. A little boy and what I'm guessing was his dad. A few injured people, nobody interesting.

I realized that I'd have to suck it up and go back to my brother. After all, he is all I have here.

"Charlie?" I asked cautiously. He looked up from the soon to be mum.

"Have you come back to yell at me some more?" He asked accusingly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just got bored," I replied sitting next to him again. And that's how it works, every time.

He rolled his eyes at my childishness and I joined their conversation happily.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_**AN – Reviews are appreciated as always **____** I'm prob gonna update my Fred Weasley story soon, so srry 4 the delay. But anyways, on w/ this story! I hope I did all of our loveable characters justice!**_

I don't get scared easily, but even I'll admit the whole roaring coming out of the jungle last night was pretty creepy. You'd expect it to be a lion or a bear or something, but then all of the trees started crashing.__It was weird.

I groaned, opening my eyes. Odd, that these are my first thoughts in the morning.

"Baby sis!" I heard Charlie call in the distance. That's what my brothers call me. Charlie is 'Baby Bro' and Liam is 'Big Brother.'

I yawned, sitting up. He was walking towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going with some people to look for the plane's transceiver. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, you were always the one in the whole sex, drugs, and rock & roll scene." He laughed. "And anyways, I'm coming with you."

"What, you think I'm gonna let you wander around in the jungle with us? There's monsters in there!" He half yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well you're going!" I countered back.

"Who's the big brother here?" He replied with ease.

"Sod off," I muttered, glaring at him. I don't know why I even listen to him anymore. I'm 25 years old for God's sake! I do it anyways, don't even know why.

I closed my eyes again hoping to get more sleep, but now that I was awake, I couldn't. Sighing I sat back up. Looks like I gotta find a way to entertain myself for the day.

But first, getting ready for the day – castaway style. I rummaged through my bag that had been found the previous night for toothbrush, paste, clean clothes, soap, and shampoo. I walked to a more secluded part of the beach to attempt to take a bath.

I set everything down and stripped to my underwear. I was covered in salt and dirt, not exactly very pleasant. Quite itchy.

I dove straight into the ocean, splashing around and singing,

"You all, everybody  
>You all, everybody<br>Acting like you're stupid people  
>Wearing 'spensive clothes<br>You all, everybody  
>You all, everybody<br>You all, everybody"

I sighed. I'd never admit it, but I really was always jealous of my brothers' near-fame. I was the only sibling with no musical talent.

I shampooed my hair, and brushed my teeth, wondering why I had none of what my brothers had plenty. I _am_ related to them. I just don't get it. I stepped out of the water, and shimmied out of my panties to change. And then I heard Sir Cowboy.

"You sure got a nice ass. Shame you don't show it around more." I turned my head, wondering if their was such a thing as peace on this island.

"You think so?" I asked, flirtatiously. In reply, he just looked me up and down.

"Well then. Wait until you see my brother's." He gave an appreciative chuckle. I hurriedly threw on the rest of my clothes, my back to him, so that he wouldn't get a glimpse of anything else.

When I turned back around, he was still watching me.

"And Sawyer?"

"Mmm?" Smiling, I replied,

"Next time take a bleeding picture. They say that those last longer." Again, he snickered.

"Alright Rainbows, maybe next time I will." I walked up the beach towards him, and said simply, just as he did the day before, "It's Audrey." And then walked past him.

Everybody was sitting in the plane during the thunderstorm next to the large guy I met earlier.

"I'm Audrey. What's your name again?" I said politely, hoping to at least keep from boredom during the rain.

"Hurley." He replied. I nodded.

"You've been hanging with my brother and his pregnant friend a lot," I observed. He nodded.

"Yeah they're pretty cool." After a few moments, he added, "And you've been hanging with the red neck man." He looked at me, almost accusingly. Even when big brother's gone, there's still somebody wanting to be the overprotective family member.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?"

"Nah. It's just, your brother don't like him very much."

"Well," I replied forcefully, "between my two brother's not liking people, not a man left in this world I could hang out with."

"Two brothers, huh?" He asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, we've got an elder brother, Liam. I never liked him much, even as a kid. But they both always adored me, 'Little Sister'." I smiled weekly and he nodded as if asking me to continue with my daily rant.

"My brother's, they were the only ones. Hieronymus was mum and dad's favorite."

"Her.. Nonypus?" Hurley asked confused. I laughed.

"Hahy-uh-ron-uh-muhs," I corrected. "Charlie's middle name."

"Oh. Well, I have a middle name."

"Yeah?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Jorge."

"Nice. Mine is Bidelia." He snorted with laughter. I smiled again. "Yeah, I never much liked it either. Big brother never called me anything but until he hit age 15. Finally got some maturity in him."

"You're parents sure were creative," He replied.

"Well that's definitely the nicest thing I've heard about our names. Except mum. She always went on and on about their whole spiritual meaning." He laughed again, and the conversation continued like this until the storm finally came to an end.

It was finally sunshine and of course, somebody had to ruin it. The damned hick and some Arab guy.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" Yelled the Arab. As annoying as Sawyer was, I amazingly enough, had to disagree. And I have a low tolerance for people. But their was just something about him, something that left you wanting more.

I didn't really listen to the rest of the argument; I just stood, deep in thought. Why am I not sick of Sawyer? He's a bloody idiot, a sodding git. That's what my brothers would tell me anyways.

But he's cute. He's funny. And for some reason, I fancy him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_**AN – Sorry for the delay, but I got my computer taken away. But, I have it back now, and it's the end of the school year, so I should be able to update more often. Anyways, please review, whether you like it, or you don't. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always my favorite **____** And thanx to my one reviewer, VampWolf92 .**_

"Charles Hieronymus Pace," I said. He looked at me, as if he was trying to decide what to say. I only use his full name when serious shit's about to go down.

"Bidelia," He replied, unsure of himself.

"A little bird was so inclined to tell me," I got up and walked towards him, "that you don't like Sawyer."

"Neither does half the camp," He replied fiercely.

"Half the camp doesn't get their friends to tell them who their sister can and cannot talk too." He looked down, and shuffled his feet. He was nervous, he doesn't like when I get angry, truly angry.

"Look," I said, glaring into the sunlight, "I really don't give a flying fuck who you do and don't like around here. Just don't tell me who I can like." And I started to walk away.

"Oh yeah? Well, for the record, he isn't the first of your little boyfriends that I haven't liked!" He called after my back, and I spun back around on my heel.

"If a guy so much as looks at me, you don't like him! You didn't like Paul or Geoffrey or Todd or Leanne either! Sawyer isn't even my boyfriend anyways!" I yelled at his ugly, pale face.

"Actually, Leanne was nice. Pretty hot. Had respect unlike all of the dudes you've been with. You should go back to being a lesbian, I think I liked you better that way, Bidelia!" And then he walked off. I screamed, kicking the sand. Sure I look, like I'm two. Who cares? And that's when I hear the all too familiar Southern accent.

"So, you were a lesbian, _Bidelia?_" I glared at his face as well, everybody's face was looking ten times as ugly as of late. I saw his mouth move more but no words fazed my ears. Just his ugly mouth. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm bisexual," I replied, before punching him square in the face.

I was outside of the doctor's tent.

"You shouldn't have hit him." Said some girl, not much older than me, with curly hair.

"And, who are you, exactly?" I replied, angrily. I despise people who tell me what to do.

"Kate," She replied.

"Uh huh, well when I want your advice, I'll ask for it, _Kaitlyn._" She looked at me stupidly, like she was confused.

"Kate is short for Katharine, not Kaitlyn." I looked up at her. That made absolutely no sense.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Look, some of us are going to try to find signal for the transceiver, if you want to come," She said sweetly. One thing I hate more than people who tell me what to do? People who are nice to me even though we both already know that they don't like me.

"So you can correct me some more? I don't think so, sweetheart," I replied boredly, flipping through the porn magazine I found washed up on the beach.

She sighed, exasperated, and walked away. It was obvious that she was the type who didn't like to have any enemies. I laughed to myself, then got up to walk back to my own tent. Charlie would probably be gone now, if they are looking for the transceiver. He definitely likes to play hero.

"Hey Claire-Bear. I'm surprised my brother left you here all alone." She looked at me strangely, I guess she's not used to strange girls with pink hair giving her nicknames. She nodded slowly.

"If he gets the transceiver to work, then I'll be off the island. He won't have to watch the poor pregnant blonde." I laughed appreciatively.

"You never know with him. He might decide he has to protect you for your whole life. Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for screaming at my brother infront of you the other day." She smiled.

"It's alright," She replied.

"Well at least now the baby will have a fine taste for screamo music." She laughed again.

"So Charlie told me that you have a thing for Sawyer." She said. I liked how she said it, it's not like she was accusing me of it, not like Big Brother does. She was just, curious. Like she actually cared.

"Yeah, Cowboy Tom is definitely one of a kind…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Diseased_

**AN- Thanx 2 everyone who reviewed, && srry 4 the wait. Im not the best or most dedicated writer out there, so thanx 4 dealing w that. Please review && as a reminder I am looking 4 a beta if anyone is interested !**

I didn't realize how much I really liked this guy until I talked to Claire. Sure I've only been on the island for a couple of days, and yeah sure I barely know the guy, but it was like the plague. You get bit in the ass by some diseased rat once then it spreads like wildfire. And eventually you die.

That may not be exactly how the black plague went down, but how much do I really have to know about American diseases anyways? Point is Sawyer is the diseased, mangy old rat, and I've been bitten.

When you know you're on your death bed there's a few options one can take. You can sit around and wait for the disease to get you, or you can fight it with all your might. There's also a third, less popular option. You can embrace it. Guess which path I took.

"Well Claire-Bear, you're right. I do have a thing for Tommy." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Tommy?"

"I've been calling him Cowboy Tom. Not once have I heard him use somebody's real name." She snickered.

"I could say the same for you."

"Well I guess that's one thing we have in common." She laughed again. This girl is awfully cheerful for someone who could quite possibly have to give birth on a deserted island. Usually I would find someone like that excruciatingly annoying, but she was just too adorable.

"So what are you going to do about your little crush?" She asked with a grin. I shrugged.

"What I always do, I suppose." She gave me a look that plainly said, 'and what exactly is that strange little girl?'

"Which is basically whatever I feel like at the time," I replied to her questioning look.

She nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer.

"What about you, Claire-Bear?" She looked confused.

"What about me?"

"Don't play little miss innocent, you know that I know that you know that big brother has a thing for you." In turn, she looked at me blankly. I sighed, I suppose I could have said that a bit more plainly.

"Charlie likes you." I said simply.

"Oh. Right, that." She giggled like a nervous school girl. And not the good kind. "I don't know, Audrey. I've kind of had a bit of trouble with the boys lately." She glimpsed at her oversized stomach then looked back at me.

"Well my brother isn't like most guys Claire. And like every good American romance movie will tell you, a good guy comes with a price."

"What's the price, exactly?" She asked nervously.

"You don't treat him good, and someone will break your face," I replied with a smile.

She really did look quite frightened, so I figured it might be a good time to leave her with her thoughts, I really didn't want to have to break another face today.

"Well, see you around Claire-Bear," I said with a final nod and smile before heading back over to the doctors tent.

"You're the famous doctor, aren't you?" I asked a man headed out of the tent I knew Sawyer was in.

"Well, I don't know about famous," he said, "but yeah I'm the doctor."

"When you're the only doctor on an island that needs a whole army of them, you become famous pretty quick."

"Well hopefully I can use that to my advantage." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Blech. I hate that word, advantage. Why would people ever want to use something to their _advantage_? Its leverage is what that is.

"Right. Well, er, is Sawyer awake?" I asked awkwardly, trying not to explode again until I made sure he was ok.

Grinning, he said, "Not yet. You knocked him out pretty good. Broke his nose too."

"Two elder brothers," I replied, and walked inside his little operating room, not bothering to see if he minded.

He was lying in the sand with a bandage covering most of his face. He looked pathetic, but in a beautiful kind of way. Like a lost dog. Or Johnny Cade in that American movie. Although the two really are pretty much the same.

I kneeled next to the pathetic, bandaged hillbilly.

It was a pretty good punch. He was completely out of it. But I wasn't gonna leave without getting this whole crush thing off my chest. I find that, if you trick yourself into thinking they already know that it's much easier to not be nervous around said crush.

"Hey there, Cowboy Tom. I came here to tell you that I am somewhat sorry I punched you. You did deserve it, but I am worried that I might have messed up that face of yours, which really would be a shame. At least you'll still have you're American charms. And by the way, I really don't like Americans all that much. At all, really. I hope that's not going to be a problem, because you see, you're as American as they come. And somehow, against my better judgment, I like you. You're the best damned disease I've ever had."

I heard a chuckle. I quickly turned to the entrance, ready to murder whoever laughed at my little one-sided conversation.

But no one was there.

I rubbed my eyes.

Still nothing.

"I think I'm finally going crazy," I muttered before turning back to face Sawyer, who was sitting up at this point. Eyes, and, probably ears, wide open.

"Well, Rainbows, I'm starting to see a whole new side of you." So fucking predictable.

"Don't think you know me just yet." I said then hurried out.

I punched a tree. And another. I kept punching trees. That was unbelievably embarrassing. I mean really, best damned disease? He probably doesn't even know that was my comparison to him being a stinky old sewer rat.

I screamed, punching tree after tree.

I hate Sawyer.

Stupid fucking doctor couldn't even tell he was only pretending to be asleep.

I'd be a better doctor than him, and I'm barely out of college.

Fucking prick.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_The Game Begins_

Once I calmed down, I decided maybe I should stop punching trees, and see whether or not Sawyer even felt the same way. If he doesn't, I can go back to punching trees, but if he does, then I bruised my knuckles for no reason.

I walked back towards the beach, and immediately saw him.

Cowboy Tom.

Leaning against a tree.

The wickedest tree ever seen.

No.

The tree isn't all that wicked.

Maybe a bit.

But.

Sawyer.

He makes the tree wicked.

I bit my lip. I could feel my heart pounding. Really fast and really hard. It's kind of scary, in a way, that one person can affect you so much.

But he's a rat, remember? It doesn't matter what he thinks. He doesn't have to fancy me. He doesn't even have to like me.

That's a lie.

I sighed. I'm really over thinking this.

I walked up to Cowboy Tom. He has a large purple bruise on his nose. I smirked.

"Howdy there, cowboy," I said, mimicking his accent. Poorly.

"Cheerio, fair lady," he replied. His fake accent was worse. Way worse. And he's just leaning against this damn tree, so casually. Smirking at me. Not a care in the world, like he doesn't care that I fancy him.

"You're a rat," I told him, hoping that didn't sound too mean.

"Just when I thought we were starting to get nice," he kept on smirking.

I narrowed my eyes. OF COURSE he has to be sarcastic about this. Like why the fuck not?

"A bit.. Touchy feely?" He added. I knew this. This is what my brothers do. They purposely try to get you pissed. So pissed you don't know what do with yourself. Then just as you punch them in the face, mum walks in. And you're grounded for a month. I _know_ this game, just like the back of my hands. And I will not let him win. So instead of replying with my usual anger, I decided to do the opposite instead.

"Oh, I'd like to touch and feel you alright," I winked. Well, maybe it was a bit overboard. And it was definitely different then when my brothers try to anger me, but it worked. I turned the conversation to my side.

"Oh?" he replied, with surprise on his face, and carelessness in his tone of voice.

"Of course!" I replied, cheerfully.

He was confused. He tries to make me angry but instead I'm… happy? I could just see the wheels turning in his head. I love it.

In a sudden moment, the confusion was gone from his face. And he was cocky again.

"Well, Rainbows, you know you're invited." He just doesn't miss a beat, this one.

"I didn't realize this party was invitation only," I replied.

"All the best are," he winked.

"Do I get a plus one?" I hoped he would take the bait. Hoped he would completely lose it and stumble on his words and not know what to say. But this is Sawyer we're talking about.

"Two is a party. Three is a crowd."

"So it's just you and me then?" I asked, knowing his mind was filled with sex at the moment, and knowing that he thinks I'm serious.

That I'm seriously gonna fuck him.

I mean I might..

But not now.

"Just you and me," he echoed.

I looked him up and down, really obviously. I smirked at him.

"Not interested," I said, and with that walked away. I can just imagine his confusion.

This game that I call my own? The game of jedi mind control?

Yeah, I won the first round.

I'm winning.

I will beat this disease if it's the last thing I do.

And by beat?

I mean the rat will be mine.


End file.
